Katnappé
Katnappé (real name: Ashley) is a villain in the animated TV series Xiaolin Showdown. She recurs often throughout the series, sometimes fighting for the Heylin side with Jack Spicer and Wuya, and at other times, acting as her own villain. She was voiced by , who also voiced Kimiko Tohomiko, Dyris, Daphne Blake, Azula, and Catwoman. Biography Ashley is a girl who met Jack at one of his parents' parties. She first discovered Jack's plans for world domination after wandering downstairs and seeing his basement lair. The whole vibe of the lair felt so dark, she was immediately interested in joining up with him, but Jack at first refused her offer. But later, after Jack was defeated by Kimiko in a Xiaolin Showdown, thus failing to acquire the Golden Tiger Claws, she reappeared, now in costume. This time, despite Jack's misgivings, Wuya accepted her offer to join the Heylin side on Jack's behalf. She shows her affinity for cats by dressing up in a costume that consists of a form-fitting catsuit with heeled boots, a head cover, and cat ears. She uses makeup to appear more catlike, giving herself whiskers. She uses genetically-altered super-kittens as weapons against the Xiaolin. She peppers her speech with meows, purrs, and other various cat puns. Katnappé has a tendency to act like a cat, as seen in "The Shard of Lightning," in which she swallowed a live goldfish whole. In her first full appearance as Katnappé, she immediately proves her worth to Jack and Wuya when she easily beats Omi in a Xiaolin Showdown and wins the Golden Tiger Claws and the Changing Chopsticks. She then betrays Jack and Wuya by stealing the Golden Tiger Claws and using them to rob shopping malls and vandalize an amusement park called Catatonia Land. Katnappé also appears in "Royal Rumble" and beats Kimiko in a Xiaolin Showdown for the Lotus Twister, kidnapping her immediately afterwards as a price for losing to her. Katnappé later frees Wuya from the puzzle box in which Raimundo Pedrosa trapped her. After she leaves Wuya, she becomes the apprentice of Chase Young. He later betrays her and launches her away on a catapult. Powers and Abilities *'Master Thief': Katnappé was a master thief, skilled in stealth, picking locks, escapology, evading alarms, and cracking safes. *'Peak Human Condition': She had shown that her bodily functions were at the maximum limit of the human condition; meaning that her natural capabilities were near-superhuman, almost cat-like. **'Enhanced Strength': She was stronger than a girl of her size usually would be, capable of destroying several Jack-Bots with one hand. **'Peak Human Agility': Her agility, balance and bodily coordination were near-superhuman. **'Peak Human Reflexes': Her reactions were superior to those of normal humans and were near-superhuman. **'Peak Human Speed': She was faster than a normal human. **'Peak Human Flexibility': She was more flexible than average humans. **'Skilled Martial Artist': She was a very skilled hand-to-hand combatant, capable of defeating the four monks, one by one, albeit with the help of the Golden Tiger Claws. **'Attractive': In several instances, she was able to use her beauty to seduce her male opponents and easily fool them. Trivia *She is obviously a parody of Catwoman from DC Comics and Black Cat from Marvel Comics. Navigation Category:Femme Fatale Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Thief Category:Obsessed Category:TV Show Villains Category:Sadists Category:Parody/Homage Category:Criminals Category:Traitor Category:Supervillains Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Betrayed Category:Scapegoat Category:Pawns Category:Minion Category:Inconclusive